


A doubt in the blemish of falsehood

by Blue_Myst



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Himiko wants to die, Post-Game, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Myst/pseuds/Blue_Myst
Summary: What happens when Himiko pulls her self out of the rubble?





	A doubt in the blemish of falsehood

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh  
> First thing im putting out here and its about my least favorite character  
> but yeah  
> i honestly think that Himiko would be the most depressed post game, although most people write her as the happiest(most stable, least depressive) one?  
> but yeah thats me i hope you like it  
> unless you dont  
> then do whatever

She carefully pulled herself out from the the rubble, shocked by the fact that she was still alive, even though she had accepted, no, yearned for death. She didn’t want to die for the sake of not living, she wanted death for reunion. To apologize to Tenko, because the guilt of Tenko’s death lay heavy in her stomach, even now at the end of it all.  
She turned her head to see Maki and Shuichi pulling themselves out of the rubble too. The irony that they were alive was not lost on them, as they had wanted and accepted death, while their classmates had all fought desperately to survive, even though it had all turned out to be a lie. The trio stared into the gaping hole in the End Wall, a hole presumably made by Keebo. 

Shuichi was the first to speak, “So now what do we do? Do we accept the fate that Keebo and the outside world wished for, or do we reject the outside world?”  
His question weighed heavily in Himiko’s heart, “We should reject the outside world, I can’t imagine the outside world to accept us without major repercussions.” She sighed dejectedly and began to speak again until Maki cut in, “Are you saying you’re just going to die? Do you really want that?”  
“I mean I might as well! I have nothing to live for. You don’t understand, you have Shuichi, but I have no one! No one.” She cried out.  
“Are you kidding me? We all lost people we trusted! Hell, the one person I trusted aside from Shuichi, killed Kokichi just to go along with Kokichi’s stupid plan to get us all killed! We’re all hurting!” Maki practically screamed these words into the empty space, while Shuichi and Himiko took a step backwards, shocked by her sudden burst of anger.  
Shuichi remained quiet, although Himiko didn’t, “So what! Yeah that's right, Congrats I have emotions now, and all of that happened because my best friends died!”  
Maki grunted her response without a shred of mercy, “And who’s fault is that. You could of very well of played the part of the caged child in the ritual, in fact you volunteered first. Why would you think it was a good idea to trust that creepy shit-for-brains anyways?”  
Maki’s words hit close to home. They echoed through her body, reaffirming the doubts she already had. She broke slowly, the pain in her eyes gathering into tears.  
She fell to the ground sobbing quietly, “Oh Tenko, Angie, I’m so sorry! I’m sorry I couldn't of been there to help you Angie. And Tenko, I…, I’m sorry. For everything. I should've noticed you, I should of cared for you instead of casting you aside.”  
Maki glared down at Himiko, who still sat in the rubble, tears streaming down her face and spilling out of her hands. “But you didn’t. You didn’t do anything. And you can’t change that, even Miu can’t create a time machine, and even if she could, she’s dead too. Accept it, Live with it. But don’t die for it. If you die, I will personally kill myself just to kill you in the afterlife”.  
“Um,” Shuichi butt in, “This isn’t really my place to say it, but I think that you need to keep on living. Not because you should for yourself, but Himiko,” he stopped briefly before breaking down, “we need you. All three of us. You need yourself to get over your guilt and agony, but we can’t bear it, having another death happen while we’re so close to the end. Himiko, you walk out there, and theres no more. No more Monokuma, no more despair, no more hope. And yeah, it will be tough. It will be hard, to adapt to life in this reality, but its what we all wanted. You’re not going to give up now, not after so many of us died for the end”.  
“Oh shut up. She doesn’t need that sentimental bullcrap. It probably makes her want to kill herself more.” Despite herself, Himiko let out a laugh.  
“See Shuichi, my method works way better.” Maki extended a hand towards Himiko, “If she laughs, she lives”.  
Himiko doubted again at the sight of Maki’s thin hands, but eventually grasped it firmly in her smaller hand. The entire experience had a dêja vû feel to it, and she vividly remembers Tenko’s hand, reaching out for her. She denied her then, but she didn’t deny Maki. She can live out this pain. With Maki, and Shuichi.  
Maki pulled her up with a soft grunt and with silent approval from Shuichi, they led themselves past the End Wall, and far away from their past. Now all they can do, is look towards the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah how trash was that?!  
> seriously though can you give me a critique or two?


End file.
